Dangerous
by WarriorQueenFC
Summary: Mi motivo es la venganza. Lucho por un mundo libre de Amalgam, Mitrill o cualquier otra organización que intente controlar el destino de la humanidad. No quiero perder a ninguno más; por eso sigo aquí. Y tú vas a ayudarme a conseguir mi sueño...
1. Dos tumbas, un encuentro

_**Tokyo Japón, Parque Funerario Doce Robles.**_

─En cuanto arribé a la estación, mis pasos me trajeron aquí, a tu lado. Es curioso ¿Verdad? Tal parece que nunca conseguiré alejarme de tí, y mucho menos olvidarte. Acabo de graduarme en el programa de entrenamiento militar especializado. Tuve suerte y mi primer asignación la recibí para entrenar a los Dragones Rojos de Nerima en el manejo de los nuevos AS. Para mí fue toda una sorpresa, porque no pensaba regresar a este lugar jamás. Supongo que también estarás sorprendida ¿Verdad? Creo que ninguno de nosotros esperaba volver a encontrarse tan pronto.

Hubo un prolongado silencio, roto tan sólo por el sonido de una motocicleta aproximándose y del zumbido de la regadera de césped que se encontraba a unos cuantos metros a la izquierda, trabajando a toda potencia bajo la intensa luz del sol citadino. Quien hablaba era un hombre joven, de alrededor de veinticuatro años, que portaba el uniforme del ejército japonés; aún llevaba consigo el equipaje reglamentario, lo que hacía suponer que recién llegaba de un largo acuartelamiento.

Estaba solo. De pie frente a una tumba que chorreaba agua, y sobre cuya húmeda superficie había depositado un ramo de margaritas, orquídeas y rosas, todas ellas de color amarillo. Su expresión era solemne, acentuada hasta lo imposible por su atuendo militar. No era ordinario ver a un personaje así por el rumbo.

─Lo siento mucho ─dijo ahora, mirando directamente hacia la inscripción sobre la lápida─. Sé que me escuchas; así que, sin importar que hayan pasado más de seis años, quiero agradecerte como nunca pude hacerlo mientras vivías, por todo lo que me diste, y pedirte perdón por el daño que te causé.

El hombre se inclinó, arrodillándose frente a la tumba, y sus dedos sostuvieron frente a la inscripción un pendiente: una estrella ámbar suspendida de una cadena de oro.

─Es para tí. Sé que no vale mucho; pero es el máximo reconocimiento que he recibido y quiero que tú lo conserves. Ese es mi trabajo ahora, Akane-san: salvo todas las vidas que puedo y protejo a la gente que está en peligro. Es una pena que no haya conseguido hacer lo mismo contigo, lo sé; pero cada vez que tengo éxito, pienso que el destino me permite recuperar un poco de ti. Y creo que en realidad lo hago bien ¿Sabes? Aunque estoy consciente de que eso no te devolverá la vida, ni me permitirá resignarme a tu partida.

Los dedos masculinos colocaron el singular presente suspendiéndolo de un pequeño florero adherido al lado izquierdo de la tumba. La estrella ámbar emitió varios destellos mientras se balanceaba con suavidad, enmarcando peculiarmente los kanjis que formaban el nombre inscrito sobre la lápida.

─Tú salvaste mi vida, Akane-san, y yo hubiera elegido mi propia muerte antes que permitirte cometer la locura de tocar el arma de Saffron; sin embargo, como siempre, fuiste más rápida que yo y me condenaste a la tortura de tu ausencia ¡Te extraño tanto! Nada ha sido igual desde el día en que te perdí.

El soldado buscó entre su equipaje y extrajo un pequeño frasco, que también depositó ante la tumba.

─Es agua del Nanniichuan ─explicó─. Estuve de nuevo en Jusenkyo, Akane-san. He estado en cientos de lugares diferentes en todo el mundo debido a mi trabajo. Sin embargo, no he utilizado esa agua en mí. He decidido conservar la maldición, porque no tiene sentido ser un hombre completo ahora: jamás seré un hombre completo si tú no estás conmigo. Sé que es demasiado tarde para admitirlo; pero quería que lo supieras.

El visitante permaneció en silencio por varios minutos, indudablemente presa de sus dolorosos recuerdos. No obstante el sufrimiento evidente en su voz, su semblante no demostraba emoción alguna. Tan sólo sus ojos, dotados de un extraordinario tono azul-grisáceo, refulgían con intensidad.

─Los demás están bien: Ryoga y Xian Pu están casados y continúan viviendo en la aldea, Mousse consiguió la nacionalidad japonesa y continúa llevando el restaurante. Ukyo se ha unido a un voluntariado en África y los Kuno siguen igual de dementes que siempre, aunque también son asquerosamente más ricos que antes. Alguna vez ví a Satori y Akari y también me encontré con Shinnosuke durante un entrenamiento en Ryugenzawa. Respecto a tu familia no sé absolutamente nada, aunque supongo que estarán bien, lo último que supe de ellos es que Kasumi estaba a punto de casarse y Nabiki había conseguido una beca para estudiar finanzas en los Estados Unidos.

Uno de los dedos del hombre recorrió con suavidad cada línea de los kanjis grabados sobre la tumba. Su expresión concentrada por completo en ellos, su mirada extraviada en el pasado.

─Mis padres murieron durante un ataque terrorista a la línea del metro que conecta Nerima con Shinjuku. No estoy triste por ellos; al menos su muerte no ha dolido tanto como la tuya. Mi destino como Saotome quedó sellado desde el día en que tú faltaste: he renunciado para siempre a practicar el Musabetsu Kakuto porque no tiene sentido honrar una tradición de combate que no podré compartir contigo. Ahora mi vida es muy diferente. Te pido que me perdones por darle la espalda al sueño de nuestras familias; pero el Musabetsu Kakuto es tuyo también, y no soy capaz de continuarlo sin ti ¿Lo entiendes verdad? Ellos se enfadaron mucho conmigo; no lo hagas tú también ¿Quieres?

El soldado se incorporó, derramando la poca agua restante en el recipiente que llevaba consigo sobre la lápida. Una repentina e intensa ráfaga de viento arrancó algunos pétalos de las flores del hermoso ramo, arrastrándolos por entre el césped, e incluso más allá, hacia las alturas celestes.

─Me despido, Akane-san. No te prometo volver otra vez; pero sí te juro, por mi honor de guerrero, que jamás te olvidaré y que, cada vez que salve una vida lo haré en tu nombre, que siempre será lo más sagrado para mí. Vela por mí, Akane-san. Cuídame como siempre lo hiciste. Y, por favor, perdona mi estupidez y mi debilidad.

El oficial dio la espalda a la tumba y comenzó a avanzar, con pasos resueltos, por el sinuoso sendero de piedra que conducía a la plazoleta central. A sus espaldas, hubo un destello intenso, no procedente de la sepultura, sino de la cima de uno de los árboles situados más allá de esa sección; pero él no lo percibió; así como tampoco se percató de la presencia de un extraño que se mantenía cerca de él, mientras simulaba revisar las inscripciones de las lápidas.

*****- *- *****- *- *****

*****- ***- *****

***_D_***

*****

─¡Estúpido! ─gruñó una voz femenina por lo bajo, hablando a través de un micrófono miniatura. La dueña de ésta permanecía en lo alto de un roble, semioculta por el follaje, mientras observaba la retirada del soldado a través de unos prismáticos de última generación─. Está al descubierto y sin percatarse de por lo menos dos amenazas cercanas ¿Porqué demonios dicen todos que es un extraordinario agente si ni siquiera puede percibir a tres testigos rodéandolo? ¡Diablos! A este paso, no conseguirá permanecer un mes en CBK.

Entre las ramas del frondoso roble, pocos podrían haber distinguido a la mujer, ya que su emplazamiento era el mejor, y su mono verde oscuro favorecía el pasar desapercibida. Su rostro no era visible, ya que un capuchón de montañés ocultaba sus facciones. Llevaba a sus espaldas una mochila utilitaria similar a las del ejército y su calzado también era de estilo militar.

El enfoque de los prismáticos en las manos femeninas se desvió del oficial y se dirigió a la cima de otro roble, situado unos cuantos grados al Este. El escrutinio reveló a un hombre corpulento ataviado con gabardina, sombrero y lentes oscuros que atisbaba desde un catalejo.

─El chico misterio ─gruñó la mujer─. No sé ni porqué me molesto en confirmarlo. Me pregunto si sigue disfrutando de provocar a sus objetivos igual que antes o si se está volviendo descuidado. El brillo en sus prismáticos es asquerosamente evidente y le ha delatado con el vigilante número dos. De cualquier manera, lo interesante de encontrarlo aquí es que Kurtz tiene razón y que Mitrill-2 anda tras el oficial estrella de Campo R. Y veamos quién más está de visita hoy...

La espía dirigió su análisis al individuo que sigilosamente se desplazaba entre las tumbas: lo único visible bajo su gabardina y lentes oscuros era su larga cabellera espectacularmente plateada.

─¡Demonios! ¡Es el idiota de Leonard Testarossa! ¡Maldita sea! Esto no le va a gustar ni tantito al comandante.

─Puedes estar segura de eso, Agente K ─dijo una voz, que surgió del intercomunicador─. Mitrill-2 y Amalgam cerca de nuestro objetivo principal, a tan sólo dos días del enfrentamiento en la base secreta de Bayankala no es para tomárselo con tranquilidad.

─Tampoco exageres, Agente V ─respondió la espía, con el mismo tono gruñón que mostrara antes─. Ese incompetente no parece valer la molestia que nos hemos tomado. Tal vez sea mejor que Amalgam o Mitrill-2 se lo queden.

─Te equivocas, K ─respondió una segunda voz a través del comunicador electrónico─. Ese incompetente, como lo has llamado, consiguió en el simulador el nivel ocho del AS-M2.

─¿Qué? ─exclamó la mujer trepada en el roble, genuinamente sorprendida─. Pero ni siquiera...

─Así es, Agente K: ni un solo entre los numerosos y experimentados agentes de Amalgam o Mitrill-2 e incluso de los nuestros, tiene esa habilidad. Por eso es tan importante que evitemos un encuentro entre él y nuestros enemigos.

─Aún sigo pensando que exageras V. Después de todo, un AS-M2 es un modelo mucho más sencillo que nuestros Arbarest Silver ─dijo, con la seguridad que le daba la experiencia al frente de los controles del último modelo mencionado.

─No exagero K; pero supongo que, como ya es costumbre, te resistirás a considerar siquiera la posibilidad y yo estaré obligado a escuchar una larga y aburrida explicación respecto a las habilidades del legendario U7 ─la voz que surgió en los auriculares tenía un insdiscutible tono de chanza, y dio en el blanco por completo.

─¡Eres un idiota K2! ─respondió con sequedad la mujer, revelando que el comentario le había fastidiado. Luego, realizando un último reconocimento con los prismáticos, saltó a una rama inferior comenzando a descender, no sin antes decir─: los veré en la base en dos días, cambio y fuera.

Para cuando llegó al suelo localizado bajo el roble, la espía ya no era tal, sino que se había transformado, con un poco de pericia y bastante sentido de la moda, en una ciudadana normal: la mochila militar era ahora un modelo deportivo bastante similar al que se acostumbraba llevar al gimnasio, el mono verde oscuro había sido ocultado por una mascada y un vistoso chaquetón a juego, y los prismáticos lucían como una cámara digital de las más comúnes; la capucha, por supuesto, también había desaparecido, revelando un rostro de ojos azules enmarcado por largos cabellos negros que permanecían sujetos en su mayoría en una coleta que reposaba a su espalda. Ninguno que la encontrara en su camino, la tomaría por algo distinto a un visitante del parque funerario. Y en realidad eso era.

La joven; porque daba toda la apariencia de bordear apenas los veintes, se encaminó con paso decidido hasta el pasillo donde se localizaba la lápida frente a la cual permaneciera momentos antes el oficial del ejército. Al llegar, sin embargo, no se detuvo para examinarla, como lo hiciera Leonard Testarossa minutos atrás, sino que siguió de largo, tres pasos más allá, haciendo alto ante un bloque de granito grabado con un nombre que ella conocía muy bien: Sousuke Sagara.

La tumba estaba esmeradamente cuidada. Y tal cosa no era extraña; dado que ella en persona se encargaba de limpiarla y mantener las flores frescas. En esta ocasión, sin embargo, su visita habitual de fin de semana se había demorado debido a una misión especial, y el día de hoy le había sido imposible traer algún presente, dado que se encontraba vigilando a su nuevo objetivo.

─¡Ese tonto de K2! ─exclamó enfadada, arrodillándose bruscamente ante la lápida─. ¡Mira que hacerme pensar en ti ahora!

Las manos femeninas se posaron sobre la parte superior de la lápida, en una imperceptible caricia al granito; como si éste fuera un sustituto, aunque pobre, de aquel que había llevado mientras viviera el nombre en él inscrito.

─No es justo, Sagara-kun ─dijo la mujer, permitiendo que las lágrimas asomaran a sus ojos─. Ellos sueñan con que alguien te supere en el mando del Arbarest, y no piensan el riesgo que todos correríamos si eso llega a ocurrir. El sólo pensar que Amalgam e incluso Mitrill-2 puedan controlar el Arbarest Gold es para angustiarse y mucho. ¿Sabes? Creo que esos Testarossa son iguales, pese a pelear en bandos contrarios. La comandante Tessa ha cambiado mucho estos años, lo sé porque hasta Kurtz ha dimitido para pasarse a CBK y ni qué decir que Leonard se ha vuelto más insensible aún, de ser posible...

La joven guardó silencio, extraviada en sus lúgubres reflexiones. Intentando sin éxito ahuyentar la tristeza que se apoderaba de ella cada vez que visitaba ese lugar.

─Estoy peleando, Sagara-kun. Luchando con todas mis fuerzas para vengar tu muerte y para hacer de este mundo un sitio donde ninguno tenga que vivir como lo hiciste tú: con temor y en medio de la violencia sin sentido; obligado a matar o morir. Deseo con desesperación un mundo libre de Amalgam, Mitrill o cualquier otra organización que tenga como objetivo controlar las vidas de otros.

Los dedos femeninos se deslizaron, recorriendo la inscripción de la lápida con evidente ternura.

─Lo siento, Sagara-kun. No debí molestarte con eso. Al menos tú ya estás en un mundo mejor que éste y no tienes que vivir en tensión constante, intentando protegernos a todos. Algún día, querido Sousuke; algún día estaré contigo. Espérame y, por favor, cuida de mí como siempre lo hiciste durante el tiempo que estuvimos juntos.

Tras depositar un beso sobre la inscripción, la mujer se levantó, avanzando en dirección opuesta a donde se habían dirigido los demás, dirigiéndose apresuradamente hacia la calzada que la conduciría hasta su destino: la salida posterior del parque.

*****- *- *****- *- *****

*****- ***- *****

***_D_***

*****

El Parque Funerario Doce Robles era un sitio tradicional en el distrito de Nerima. Su construcción se remontaba a por lo menos dos siglos atrás. Tomaba su nombre del número de robles que habían sido originalmente plantados alrededor de la plazoleta principal, desde donde partían seis amplias calzadas de piedra, dividiendo el amplio terreno en un hexágono perfecto.

Con el tiempo, más y más árboles habían sido añadidos al diseño; aunque los robles seguían predominando frente a otras especies. Por lo cual no sólo era considerado un simple parque funerario, sino también un obligado sitio de turismo, debido no sólo a su antigüedad, sino a su fabulosa naturaleza que lo hacía parecer una esmeralda entre las construcciones de concreto y las calles de asfalto. La salida posterior daba directamente a la estación del metro y a una vía rápida muy concurrida al mediodía. Ella se encaminaba hacia allá ahora, dispuesta a abordar el metro para llegar a su apartamento y disfrutar, por primera vez en semanas, de una tarde libre.

─Mitrill y Amalgam ya se han presentado ¿Porqué no lo has hecho tú? ─la voz masculina a sus espaldas envió un escalofrío de alarma a todo su sistema forzándola a detener su andar ¡No podía ser! Pensó, y giró para descubrir que, efectivamente, el dueño de la voz era nada más y nada menos que el oficial que había estado vigilando ¿Porqué se encontraba ese idiota ahí, si lo había visto salir, seguido por Leonard Testarossa?

¡Maldita sea! ¿De qué forma ese imbécil había conseguido descubrirla?

─Eres muy buena ─reconoció el militar, observándola con atención. Ella pudo ver el extraordinario tono de sus ojos antes de desviar su propia mirada, rehuyendo su silenciosa acusación─. Para ser sincero, fue hasta hoy que pude descubrirte trepada en ese roble. No, no pienses que cometiste algún error ─añadió al ver su expresión─. Lo que sucede es que el hombre de Mitrill también estaba vigilando desde un emplazamiento similar al tuyo y realicé un reconocimiento de rutina cuando llegué. Te mueves muy rápido y has aprendido a disfrazar tu presencia efectivamente. Ni Leonard, ni el otro se han dado cuenta de que siempre estás cerca; ellos no son rivales para ti. Tu cambio de identidad es sorprendente ─dijo con algo parecido al respeto; más complacido que disgustado, y luego conjeturó─: Supongo que estarás aquí por la misma razón que los otros ¿O me equivoco?

─¡No tengo porqué darte explicaciones! ─respondió ella con tono agresivo─. Y jamás, óyelo bien, confundas mis motivos con los de esos estúpidos; ni a la organización que represento con Amalgam o Mitrill.

─Lo siento ─dijo el oficial con cinismo innegable─; pero no estoy acostumbrado a ser tratado como un zorro durante una cacería. Y siendo sincero, diré que me importan un maldito grano de polvo tus motivos y los de ellos ─espetó con frialdad, aproximándose aún más a ella─. Escucha bien, dama del roble, porque no lo diré de nuevo: si vuelvo a descubrirte cerca de mi, lo lamentarás. No me interesa lo que tú o tus amigos tengan qué decir ¿Está claro?

─En realidad no me atrae la idea de estar cerca de ti; pero no serás tú quien me indique cuándo retirarme ─respondió ella, con voz inexpresiva, al tiempo que extraía una delgada cadena, que contenía un chip de identificación, de su bolsillo─. Ve a esté sitio dentro de tres días, y podrás contar con jamás volver a verme. Si tienes problemas serios antes de eso, llámame ─indicó, arrojándole un móvil increíblemente compacto, un modelo que ordinariamiente no se vendía al público─. Sólo tienes que oprimir el botón verde y estarás fuera de peligro.

─No lo has comprendido ¿Verdad? ─preguntó él con velada furia, acercándose a ella hasta tomar una de sus manos, apartando los delicados dedos con violencia para obligarle a aferrar el comunicador─. No me interesa volver a verte a partir de hoy; y no pienso ir a ningún lado; ni hoy, ni dentro de tres días. Aléjate de mi; si sabes lo que te conviene.

─Eres tú quien no ha comprendido ─respondió ella en el mismo tono que empleara antes; aunque ésta vez lo acompañó con una media sonrisa, misma que permaneció en su rostro mientras ejecutaba, con precisión y velocidad fuera de serie, una maniobra defensiva que dejó inconsciente a su objetivo─. Tarde o temprano necesitarás mi ayuda, chico estrella del Campo R ─dijo, contemplando a su contrincante, tumbado sobre el césped. Sin perder tiempo se inclinó y adhirió un pequeño dispositivo al calzado del oficial y también le colocó el móvil en el bolsillo de la chaqueta─. Y entonces te veré. Puedes contar con ello ─dijo, encaminandose a toda velocidad hasta la salida. No podía confiar en que el tipo permaneciera inconsciente por mucho tiempo. No volvería a tomarla desprevenida.


	2. Notas

**¡Atención!****:** Para que todo esté más claro y que no tengan que buscar infructuosamente un nuevo capítulo, les comunico que, el anuncio para las actualizaciones aparece en mi Profile: _Fecha_ de actualización y _Nombre_ del fic que actualizaré. Sólo tienen que dar click en mi Nickname y podrán verlo. Gracias por su apoyo y comprensión.

Un favor extra-especial:** _si desean que la respuesta a sus reviews llegue más rápido, registren su e-mail. _**Porque los reviews sin firmar sólo puedo responderlos cuando publique un nuevo capítulo.

**Presentación:**

¡Hola a todos!

Bienvenidos a mi primer Crossover Ranma ½ – Full Metal Panic. Este es un Fanfiction Alternativo que tiene como principales protagonistas a Ranma Saotome y Chidori Kaname.

Es mi primer fic de Full Metal Panic así que suplico comprensión por todas las cuestiones OCC que puedan aparecer =P y también les informo que es mi primer fanfiction de Ranma que no es claramente pro-Akane.

Están advertidos, y, por si las moscas... desaparezco en mi refugio a prueba de ataques de AkaneFans y SagaraFans enfurecidos...

**Aclaraciones básicas:**

-Sagara murió durante la misión en Hong Kong. (Saga final de FMP The Second Ride)

-Chidori Kaname se ha graduado en ingeniería y colabora en el desarrollo de un centro de entrenamiento para soldados de élite. En sus ratos libres investiga todo lo relacionado con Mitrill y Amalgam, dado que se ha integrado a una organización de pacificación, rival de éstas, que se dedica a arruinarles los planes cada vez que puede.

-Akane murió en la batalla contra Lord Saffron. (Saga final del manga de Ranma 1/2)

-Ranma Saotome ahora es militar y pertenece a un escuadrón especializado en rescates de riesgo y ha sido asignado como instructor temporal de los Dragones Rojos de Nerima (el escuadrón de AS que aparece en un episodio de Full Metal Panic). Mitrill anda buscando reclutarlo como agente especial y también Amalgam, debido a su destreza en el manejo de los AS.

Obviamente, para poder unir ambas realidades, la historia de Ranma ½ está ubicada en la época en la cual se desarrolla la historia de Full Metal Panic. Es decir, ha sufrido un salto en el tiempo de por lo menos dos décadas. Mientras que la realidad de Full Metal Panic ha sido también alterada para dar cabida a la maldición que sufre Ranma y algunos escenarios fantásticos.

**NOTAS POR CAPÍTULO**

Ninguna por el momento.

**NOTAS SOBRE LA HISTORIA**

**Explicación de los 'porqués':**

La idea para este fanfic se me ocurrió después de ver un episodio de Full Metal Panic donde se menciona a un escuadrón de AS llamado "Los Dragones Rojos de Nerima". La escena transcurre precisamente en Nerima y pensé desde ese momento en hacer participar a Ranma como piloto de un AS. ¡Mi imaginación se desbocó, lo confieso! =P

Luego, tuve la oportunidad de ver un episodio donde Chidori escapa de Sagara durante un viaje a la playa y este piensa que está secuestrada y acude a rescatarla. Después de varios incidentes, a Sagara lo único que le importa es que Chidori está a salvo y ni siquiera piensa en enfadarse con ella por meterlo en un lío tras otro. Y pensé que, los que dicen que para que exista un pleito deben ser por lo menos dos, tienen razón e inevitablemente recordé de nuevo a Ranma, quien se comporta de forma muy distinta con su prometida, aunque no siempre parece ser culpable de ello.

Esta segunda escena me hizo pensar que los detractores de Akane tienen algo de razón respecto a ella. A decir verdad, Chidori siempre se me ha hecho un personaje algo similar a Akane, por el carácter, lo gritón y lo fabulosamente buena que es para saltar a conclusiones precipitadas que, lógicamente, acaban propiciando que maltrate a Souske injustamente. Sin embargo, hay una especial diferencia entre ella y Akane: Chidori suele demostrar preocupación por Sagara y en ocasiones es bastante considerada con él; además de que ella rara vez piensa primero en sí misma, al contrario que Akane, quien siempre parece estar poco dispuesta a dar nada y a obtener todo. Vamos que Chidori desde el principio me pareció una persona mucho más madura, menos egoísta que Akane y mucho más segura de sí misma que ésta, pues a pesar de todos sus arranques y sus tendencias a golpear a Sagara-kun, es bastante comprensiva con él. No sé muy bien cómo explicarlo, pero espero haber dado a entender la idea.

Digamos que la relación entre Sagara y Chidori siempre me ha parecido muy llena de ternura y con las suficientes líneas de comunicación, respeto y comprensión; mientras que la relación de Ranma y Akane es explosiva al cien por cien y entre ellos la comunicación brilla por su ausencia. Y me pregunté el cómo sería Ranma si pudiera conocer a una chica como Chidori; es decir, que si Chidori lo tratara como a Sagara... tal vez las cosas serían muy distintas. A vér qué sucede... =P jeje.

Sinceramente, Ranma y Chidori se me hacen una pareja con muchas posibilidades. Creo que ambos tienen mucha fuerza de carácter y el suficiente coraje para sobreponerse a experiencias traumáticas. Y bueno, este conjunto de ideas disparatadas es el origen de_** Dangerous**_.

Lógicamente, la única manera de que éstos dos se entendieran era hacerlos compartir la dolorosa experiencia de haber perdido a la persona amada de forma trágica y antes de poder confesarle sus sentimientos.

Bienvenidos y gracias por leer.


End file.
